User blog:Dual89 Proxima/PE Proposal: Akainu
Hello everyone. Yes, I know, he's already under the pure evil category. I'm doing this proposal to try and have Akainu officially approved for the category. Since the story is ongoing, this proposal will cover all of Akainu's actions from the flashback to his main story arc, Marineford Arc, all the way up to the latest chapter, Chapter 951, as of this blog. Also, I'll be doing more of these types of proposals so that I can get villains who already have the pure evil category to be approved. So please, look forward to more proposals. What's the Work One Piece is an action and adventure story that follows a young man named, Monkey D. Luffy, who wants to be the Pirate King. The story has light-hearted and comedic moments spliced in with very serious elements that are presented when the heroes explore each new location. The story is ongoing. Who's is he? Akainu, real name Sakazuki, was a marine admiral who served under the marines. He is hell-bent on maintaining justice by any means even if it violates the safety of civilians. Since the Marineford, Akainu became the Fleet Admiral and have a more power over the navy. What did he do? In the Nico Robin's flashback, Akainu was first seen. When the Gorosei wanted to Ohara scholars to stop investigating the past, Akainu and Aokiji and the marines were called over. When the civilians of the island had to leave on a ship, Akainu decides to have his men bomb the ship since he thinks that one of the Ohara Scholars could be on the ship. This results in the death of every civilian on the ship except Robin (who was not on that ship). Years later, Akainu participates in the Marineford War to stop Whitebeard and his allies from saving Ace (the latter whom was set for execution). As the war rages, Akainu attacks one of Jozu's diamond attack and destroys it. Akainu later appears in an alley in Marineford talking to a marine soldier who was too sacred to fight in the war. Akainu, not liking his cowardice, decides to burn him to death with his lava attack. Akainu then confronts Squard on Sengoku's orders and he manipulates Squard into thinking that he was a pawn to Whitebeard and that Whitebeard doesn't care about him. This later leads to Squard attacking Whitebard. Akainu later confronts Whitebeard and fights him. Luffy also faced off against all three admirals when they attempt to stop him and the other pirates to get to Ace's Execution platform. When Ace was released with the combined effort of Luffy and Mr. 3, Akainu attacks the pirates and begins insulting Whitebeard within ear-shot of Ace. Ace didn't like Akainu's insults but the latter continued to insult Whitebeard to agitate Ace even further. After clashing with Ace, Akainu attempt to kill Luffy but Ace sacrificed himself in the process. Ace's death caused Luffy to have a mental breakdown and went into a comatose condition. Akainu's actions resulted in Whitebeard beating him up. After recovering quickly and upset that he couldn't kill Luffy immediately, Akainu chased Luffy and Jinbe across the battlefield despite Blackbeard attacking and causing problems. Akainu was stopped by Crocodile and the Whitebeard Pirates. Akainu then order his men into fighting more and to kill off the rest of the pirates. Coby, a fellow marine, tries to plead with Akainu to stop the chaos since it'll make the marines look bad but Akainu attempts to kill him when he was in way. Shanks intercept the attack and declared that the war was over. Akainu was displeased with not killing Luffy. After the war Akainu arrests Jewelry Bonney after the Blackbeard Pirates escaped. In the two years time skip, he battled Aokiji for 10 days to become Fleet Admiral. He won and offered for Aokiji to work under him which the latter refused. Akainu later appears monitoring the situation with Doflamingo, Law, and Luffy, in Dressrosa and kept in contact with Fujitora over the issue. When he learned that the Gorosei played a role in trying to help Doflamingo, he got angry at them since it will make his reputation look bad. Akainu later got into an argument with Fujitora over capturing Law and Luffy and was angry at Fujitora for not going along with the cover up in Dressrosa and for telling the Dressrosa citizen about the World Government's role in Doflamingo's tyranny. Essentially, this incident hurts Akainu's reputation in the public. Akainu appears in the Reverie arc angry again, this time over how the guards are not doing a good job protecting the nobles for the reverie. Akainu is still mad at Fujitora and sent Green Bull to keep an eye on him. He yelled at Sengoku when the latter asked him if it was too hard to be a Fleet Admiral and was last seen getting intel on Big Mom and Kaido's wire-tapped phone call and planning with the marines to deal with them. Heinous Standard He goes beyond the heinous standard easily. In his first appearance, he ordered a ship that containing hundreds of people killed under the slim chance that that a scholar was on board. Akainu also has a penchant of killing his own comrades whom happen to displease him, which in-story is considered a very bad. In the story, leaders of groups like pirates or marines are often supposed to work alongside their teammates not kill them on a slight whim like what Akainu does. He even attempted to kill Coby who only wanted to de-escalate the war since Ace already died. Then there is Ace's death. It's the first major present-day story death. While it is a single death of a very significant character, it ended up pushing Luffy into losing his mind and for a time lose all hope. No other villain's action even up to Chapter 951, made Luffy completely lose hope in himself. Overall, being responsible for killing off an entire island of people on a whim, killing his own teammates for displeasing him, and changing the tone of the story by causing the first-present day death. He meets this quite well. Mitigating Factors He has none. The man is obsessed with his ideology of justice. Absolute Justice -- which means justice by any means.. That means that no matter what, he would enforce his vision of justice even if innocent civilians end up killed in the process. This ideology even applies to his own teammates as he would kill them if they are in his way of carrying out his form of justice. He is not loyal to the marines, he is loyal to his ideology. He spared Aokiji's life in a 10 day duel, but the latter left because he sees Akainu's ideology of justice as toxic. When the Gorosei blamed Akainu for letting Aokiji leave the marines and ally with Blackbeard, Akainu called Aokiji an idiot and dismissed the situation he caused. So, any idea of him respecting or even caring about Aokiji doesn't matter. He also yells and lashes out at his higher-ups like the Gorosei and former fleet admiral Sengoku when he is displeased. Also, he is a corrupt official who expressed apathy over the Dressrosa citizens after Doflamingo's tyranny. Instead of caring for the people who were victims, he was only concerned with how he'll look to the public since that incident and was in support of burying the World Governmnent's role in aiding Doflamingo. All in all, this is just another example of him not caring about the people he is supposed to protect. Since the Marineford Arc, he is not as active as a threat since his main story arc; all scenes since then have him engaging in dialogue with other characters. However, since Marineford Arc, he have not shown any redeeming qualities. So while he is in a cooling period during his villainy, it does not push him into having a redeeming quality or mitigates his heinousness. Verdict He meets the heinous standard and have nothing redeeming about himself. So, I say he qualifies. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals